Please Hear Me
by Ressurected Dark Angel
Summary: Three sides. Two points of view. One overlooked species. R&R only if you wish. Oneshot, but could lead to a fullfledged story.


I derived this short fic while listening to "Hear Me" by Kelly Clarkson. It struck something inside me, and I had to write to let it out...

Comment or flame, I care not. This is a mere "pour the emotions out" fic, rather than something planned and carefully laid out.

I don't own AvP species or "Hear Me" song. so don't sue.

* * *

**Please Hear Me**

Three species. Three different wars. Three potential winners and three potential losers.

...only two points of view.

The humans, the species that everyone can relate to. Though fragile and weak, they are incredibly intelligent, resourceful, and adaptable.

The yaujta, the species that everyone wants to be like. Strong and honorable, they are the ultimate fantasy creature to ever walk into a human's mind.

But what about the third species? Does anyone care about their point of view on all this madness? Does anyone care that they are merely trying to live and propogate their numbers, just like any human or yaujta would want? It isn't their fault that they need hosts to live. It isn't their fault that they have to kill to survive. Both humans and yaujta kill them. Both humans and yaujta hate them. And both species couldn't care less about how many they kill and how many suffer from it.

A queen has to watch by, helplessly suspended within the Hive, as her children are slaughtered while defending her and themselves. Her children would die by the thousands for her, but she has to suffer with every life that is taken from her. Her children were derived from her single body, from an egg to an adult, and she feels their death wether the yaujta or humans know it or not.

They are not stupid. They can think and act for themselves, just like the other species can. They have emotions, though rarely listen to them, for the feralness of their nature takes over most of the time. When the fights die down, and in one, precious moment when a drone or praetorian or predalien can think without being worried of attack, they realize that no one will understand them.

No one takes the time to try. No one wants to take the time to try. They are the scourge of the universe, and must be destroyed, right? They kill everything in their path, right? They have no emotions, right? The yaujta merely use them to hunt, to kill them without remorse. They call it honor, but does killing another sentient being bring honor? Does killing a race bridging on extinction bring honor to be proud of? Bad bloods are derived from killing a pregnant female, a weaponless prey, or killing the younglings of other species. Yet, they kill Queens, who are pregnant with her eggs. They kill her children, even when their tails, claws, and inner teeth are useless in defending themselves. They mindlessly slaughter her eggs, her younglings trying to grow, and her only hope of bringing her species back to life.

Humans see them as monsters for how they are born. Using a biological host and killing it during birth is, in their eyes, nothing more than a beast that needs to be dead. Humans track them down and kill them on planets that are already their own. Planets that don't have anymore humans to protect. Humans do not attack Yaujta out of revenge from killing one of their own. They respect them as honorable hunters. Yet, they kill entire hives and colonies because of how they need to live. A yaujta can live without killing, but they cannot. They need hosts to survive. They need a food supply, no matter what species. Humans slaughter pigs and cows and chicken for food. Why can't they kill other species for food also without being called monsters?

No one will understand them. No one will give them the time to settle down from a war constantly being waged from both sides. A war where all they can do is fight and evolve to better kill others. After all, they have to. How else will they survive when they are constantly attacked by the humanoids?

This war is one-sided, even though all three species hate each other. Allies are formed between two, leaving the third, the one most innocent in all of this madness, to fend for itself and end up dieing.

We Xenomorphs are just trying to survive. Can't you see that?


End file.
